fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Chica
Chica= Chica the Chicken, commonly referred to as Chica, is an animatronic character and one of the four main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's. Appearance Chica the Chicken is a yellow chicken animatronic with light purple or violet eyes. Chica has a white bib with multi-color confetti around her neck that hangs below her neck that reads "Let's Eat". Chica has two toes on her chicken feet and are orange with white claw-like on the tip of the toes. Chica holds a cupcake named "Carl"(the fans named and Scott approved of the name) on a plate in Chica's left hand. Behaviour Five Nights at Freddy's Like Bonnie, Chica is active and moves before or after Bonnie moves. She will try and will make her way until she reaches the player. She also plays the role as the back up singer. Also she plays the role of the only female in game and even out character numbers. Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Chica's head can be seen in Fazbear's Fright. Chica only appears in the minigames. On Night 3, she is lured to the Safe Room by Shadow Freddy, and is then dismantled by William Afton. However, on Night 5 the soul inhabiting her blocks the exit with the others to prevent William from escaping. A child with Chica's mask is seen getting freed in Happiest Day. Ultimate Custom Night Help Wanted to be added Appearance Five Nights at Freddy's Chica is a yellow chicken; she has orange feet and yellow hands. She has a bib that says "Lets Eat!!!" and has a three little top hairs on her head. She also has a orange beak with her endoskeleton teeth showing. Sounds Chica's jumpscare sound. The sound that plays when Chica is dismantled by William. Gallery chica mask.jpg|Chica's mask in Backstage. Chica_blarg.gif|Chica attacking the player. 4BChica.png|Chica in right door 9fb88122b2b2aa932e1042f362d6d8ee5e5f088bv2_hq.jpg|Survival Logbook's damaged chica Rooms 185px-Cam7_chica1.png|Chica in the bathroom. 215.png|Chica in the Dining Area. 221.png|Chica in East Hall. 222.png|Chica closer in Dining Area. 476.png|Chica at East Hall Corner. chica bathroom2.png|Chica closer in the bathroom. chica hall1.png|Chica closer in the hall. chica hall3.png|Chica's twitch in East Hall Corner. 113.png|Chica's head in CAM 08 Help Wanted 5sdvgHsd.jpg|The hidden teaser for Chica. HwSpringbonnie.jpg Hw.jpg FNaFVRChica.jpg|The colorized teaser of Chica. Trivia *Chica is the only animatronic to be identified as a female. *Chica is heard in the kitchen dropping pans and plates even though you can't see her. *She wears a bib that says "LET'S EAT". *On Five Nights At Freddy's 2, her new counterpart's bib says Let's Party. *On Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the cupcake that was on the office desk in the first game is held by the new Chica. *It is heavily implied that the girl who possesses Chica was called Susie, the Fruity Maze Girl. *At the end of the Survival Logbook, a design of a heavily damaged version of Chica is seen. It is unknown what this means. |-| Withered Chica= Withered Chica is one of the animatronics and one of the main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Role Like all the other withered animatronics, she spends her time in the Parts/Service room. She is the withered version of Chica and, like Bonnie, becomes active on Night 3 at 2 am Appearance Both of Withered Chica’s hands are missing, with long wires pouring out from Chica’s handless arms. Her mouth goes around almost her entire head, to a point where it looks like her entire head got bent in half. Her mouth is wide-open with both her costume teeth and endoskeleton teeth visible, as well as tons of wires going between the top of her head to her torso. Her costume is in pretty bad shape with dirt, scratches and holes all over it. her arms also seem to be stuck in the 'T' position Behavior Withered Chica's starts at Parts/Service. When Withered Bonnie leaves the room, Withered Chica can be seen knocked over, but Bonnie probably did this when he left the room. She then goes to Party Room 4, Party Room 2 and then enters the Right Air Vent that leads to the Office. Chica is the only withered animatronic who doesn't appear in the hallway, she instead goes straight to the vents. If Withered Chica is in the office, failing to put the mask on, or failing to put it on quick enough will trigger Withered Chica's jumpscare. To avoid Withered Chica, Bonnie and Freddy, it's best to put the mask on every time the monitor is lowered. This way death can be avoided. Ultimate Custom Night She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning you need to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing you from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare you. Voice Lines Sounds Withered Chica in the Office. Withered Chica's jumpscare sound. Trivia * One of Chica's lines in Ultimate Custom Night is "I was the first. I have seen everything". This implies her child was the first to be killed in the Missing Children's Incident. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 204.png|Chica in Party Room 2 with the lights on. 203(chica_room).png|Chica in Party Room 2, without lights. chicaparty.png|Chica in Party Room 4. Chicavents.png|Chica in the vents. index.jpg|Chica in the Office 338.png|Chica's icon in Custom Night. 470.png|Chica in the Main Menu. Old Chica JS.gif|Chica's Jumpscare Ultimate Custom Night WitheredChicaUCN.png WitheredChicaVentMoniter.png WitheredChicaVent.png WitheredChicaUCNJumpscare.gif |-| Phantom Chica= Phantom Chica is a phantom animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3. She appears on an arcade screen in CAM 07, it will be a close up shot of her face as it is grey-scaled. After the player puts the monitor down and turns to the left, Phantom Chica will jumpscare them. Appearance Phantom Chica has a burnt appearance and is covered in burn marks, possibly foreshadowing the burning of attraction. Her yellow skin has been charred and turned a dark mix of green, yellow and black. Phantom Chica's animatronic teeth are not as big as they are on Chica in the second game. Phantom Chica also has pin pricked irises just like every other Phantom Animatronics. Phantom Chica seem to be either lacking her right arm or it is stuck behind her back. She seems to have a better resemblance to her first game character than her Toy or Withered forms, Phantom Chica Seems lost her Bib. Movement Pattern Phantom Chica lacks a movement pattern as at random intervals will appear in the arcade machine as a close up of her face in grey-scale format. She will get more aggressive and appears more often as the nights progress. Jumpscare Phantom Chica's jumpscare seems to be very different from her jumpscare from the first and second game, unlike everyone else. She appears on the left side of the office, and swerves her body towards the player with her mouth open. She has a normal Fnaf 3 scream. Trivia * Phantom Chica bears a strong resemblance to Chica from the first game. * Phantom Chica appears on only one spot on only one of the cameras. * Phantom Chica is one of two Phantom Animatronics who will jumpscare you if you look at them to long when looking at them on the monitor. * Phantom Chica has a possibility of appearing on a camera with Phantom Puppet or Phantom Mangle and then the two attacking at once. * If you look closely, Phantom Chica still has her endoskeleton teeth and her bib from the first game. * Despite not featuring as a character in Ultimate Custom Night, in the FNaF 3 themed office, the arcade with Phantom Chica's face is included. Errors * Phantom Chica’s right shoulder clips through her body during her jumpscare. * Her left forearm seems to be glitching a little during the jumpscare * In the first frame of Phantom Chica's jumpscare and in the Extra menu, her left shoulder appears to clip through her arm, much like Freddy Fazbear from the second game. Gallery inyourmind.jpg|In a Five Nights at Freddy's 3 teaser with Phantom Foxy. 387.png|No light.. 388.png|Some light.. 389.png|Full light. Phantom_Chica_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare. |-| Rockstar Chica= Rockstar Chica is a Rockstar Animatronic and the FNaF 6 version of Chica, she can be bought for 2000 dollars in Smiles and Servos Inc. Appearance Rockstar Chica is an anthropomorphic yellow chicken like all her other incarnations, she has blue cheeks, blue eyelids, and blue kneecaps, she has Chica’s iconic bib that reads "LET'S ROCK!!!" with confetti on it, she also has hands similar to Circus Baby, she also wears red make-up and has magenta colored eyes. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Rockstar Chica might appear in the left or right hallway however closing the door won’t make her leave and instead she will wait until the door either opens or your power runs out, to make her go away you must double-click a wet floor sign and put it next to the door Rockstar Chica is at, because of her fear of slipping she leaves the door she is at. Voice Lines Sounds Rockstar Chica's jumpscare sound. Trivia * Rockstar Chica might have basophobia (fear of falling). * Rockstar Chica is the 3rd incarnation of Chica that doesn’t have a cupcake, the 2nd being Phantom Chica and the 1st being Withered Chica. * Rockstar Chica is the 1st incarnation of Chica to have instruments. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator File:424B0145-841A-4092-B18B-CBFBC596B897.png|Rockstar Chica along with Rockstar Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy in the title screen File:FE25ACD9-2675-45C6-A812-ACE14E9B04C2.gif|Rockstar Chica performing 97343414-4BFD-4573-A67D-C6453D44C343.png|Rockstar Chica along with the other Rockstar animatronics and Lefty in the "Rockstars Assemble" badge Ultimate Custom Night File:F34D699D-E986-4593-9CA2-FE393B39E939.png|Rockstar Chica’s picture in the roster File:7A9CA38C-8821-4884-8080-3633623D582E.png|Rockstar Chica in the West hall File:CB289BF1-5970-4767-B877-49EA44BD385E.png|Rockstar Chica in the East hall File:6184FC3C-17CB-4BB3-859C-6D5BA245CF07.gif|Rockstar Chica’s jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Variations of Chica Category:Haunted Category:Antagonist Category:Entertainer Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Help Wanted Category:Female Category:Special Delivery